Total Drama Mutants
by phoenixdragon78
Summary: Chris has gotten permission from the government to mutate the campers.  How will they change?  How will they react?  Who will win?  Find out on Total... Drama... Superpowers!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: ...Total...Drama...Super Powers?

As the Total Drama cast stepped off the yacht that had taken them to Camp Wawanakwa for another season of Total Drama they saw the camp just as they remembered it. Atrociously disgusting. As they walked down the dock Courtney heard something so she turned around. The rest of the campers turned around after they heard her scream. As they watched a huge, forest green submarine rose from the water. The hatch popped open and Chris walked out.

Chris stood on top of the sub and said in a booming voice, "Welcome, campers. This season will be very special and very, very different. It will be called... Total... Drama... Super Powers! We've mixed up a few batches of random mutated genes containing one to three powers, and there might even be a cocktail of over five powers! Each of you will get an injection and then, bring on the super powers!"

Courtney stepped forward and called out, "It's not legal to inject us against our will."

Chris smiled, "I am so glad you pointed that out, Courtney. We've gotten the government's permission to do it as long as we keep one doctor and one scientist around who specialize in that area."

Chef stepped forward and announced, "May I introduce the red-haired, blue-eyed beauty, Dr. Lilliana Compresta. She has the power of healing herself and others incredibly quickly. She will be the new doctor." As Chef said all this the boys jaws dropped because of the very attractive woman that had come up to stand by Chef. "Next, I will introduce the prestigious, Latino scientist, Dr. Matthew Tasions. He can comepletely analyze something by looking at it for ten seconds." It was the girl's turn for their jaws to drop as a handsome, 25-year old looking man came up.

Dr. Matthew spoke up, "Would all campers please head over to the Mess Hall so that we may begin the injections." As soon as he said all the campers rushed to the Mess Hall trying to impress the doctors.

Once, they got there Chris had Courtney and Cody come up front. "These two contestants will be getting their injections today to make sure they're safe. The rest of you get them tomorrow."

"What! NO!" Courtney, Cody, and Sierra said in unison.

"Guys, it make sense," Noah tells them, "Courtney spoke up about the 'injections' and Chris has never really like Cody that much."

"For those two outbursts Noah and Sierra will also get injected today." Chris said gleefully.

"Great," Noah said sarcastically (of course), "I just love injections."

Drs. Lilliana and Matthew injected all four at once. Within ten seconds four very different reactions were taking place. Most notable was an earsplitting scream.


	2. Chapter 2: A Massive Headache

Chapter Two: A Massive Headache

Courtney was curled up, floating 3 feet from the ground, holding her head and screaming bloody murder. The other reactions were less... painful. Sierra was holding onto a tree limb as gravity seemed to have stopped affecting her. Cody was vibrating and had his hands on his ears while he shouted for everyone to quiet down. Noah had fainted and was subconsciously clutching his head as he slept.

Dr. Matthew calmly blew sleeping darts at each of them and soon they were all asleep. He then said, "Duncan, D.J., Geoff and Owen, would you four take them to the infirmary, please? They will wake up in an hour or two."

An hour and a half later Cody woke up. Cody looked to his right to see Courtney's bed surrounded in a purple... shield? Dr. Matthew walked over to him and said, "You're the third to wake up, Cody. Sierra's been worried."

Cody gulped, "Sierra?" Then Sierra burst in, or rather, flew in.

"Cody! Cody, Cody, Cody! Are you okay, Sweetie?"

Cody jumped up as Sierra tried to hug him and ran. Cody stopped. He was at the beach after only about three seconds. That was odd. He walked back to the infirmary. "Um, Doc. Do you know what my powers are?"

Dr. Tasions stared at him for a good ten seconds before answering, "I believe you have super senses, super speed and super reflexes. Your... friend, Sierra, has flight and telekinesis, and don't worry. She left to look for you. Noah, over there," he gestured to the check-up desk where Lilliana was giving him a check-up, "Will have to choose whether to tell you his powers."

"What," Cody asked, "Why not?"

"My patients always have the option of choosing who gets to know the powers. You can ask him if you want, though." Matthew answered.

Cody looked at the glowing purple... thing, surrounding Courtney's bed, "When is Courtney going to wake up?"

Dr. Matthew frowned, "She should have already woken up. It's been two hours and 15 minutes already. The longest it normally keeps people asleep for is one hour and 45 minutes. It's very unusual, to say the least."

Cody gulped before going over to talk to Noah. He turned around, though, and asked on more question, "What's that purple thing surrounding her?"

Dr. Tasions said grimly, "I don't really know."

They both looked over at Courtney only to see the purple thing shrinking. When it only just covered her it exploded outwards. As Explosivo would say, 'Boom, boom.'


	3. Chapter 3: A New Alliance

**I don't own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

Chapter 3: The New Alliance

When everybody in the doctor's office woke up they saw Courtney scarfing down a chocolate cake, a bowl of mashed potatoes, 14 apple, 12 bananas, and an apple pie... all within the same five minutes.

"C-Courtney," Cody said tentatively, "What was that explosion and how did you get all that food? And how are you eating that much?"

"In order," she said between bites, "The explosion was energy, I had the interns bring it, and I am starving. On of my powers is telepathy, just so you know."

"Great," Noah said sarcastically (of course, is he ever not?), "Two telepaths on the show. I have telepathy and super intelligence."

"I have super senses, super speed, and super reflexes." Cody told them, "Sierra can fly and has telekinesis."

"I can fly, too," Courtney stated, "And a yes on the telekinesis also. I am also psychic and have control energy and weather. The last two are why I'm so hungry." With that she recommenced gorging herself.

After checking that everyone was alright Lilliana and Matthew left the three to talk alone. Courtney finished eating and spoke, "Maybe we should form an unofficial alliance, seeing as we were the first to be given... super powers."

"I guess it it does make sense. But, what about Sierra?" Noah asked, "She was injected also."

"Please don't invite her!" Cody pleaded.

"Cody," Courtney started, "How do you think Sierra would feel if she found out? A lot like I felt after Duncan cheated on me, I bet."

"Fine," Cody mumbled before starting, "Here comes Sierra!" he yelled as he ducked behind Courtney.

"Cody!" Sierra squealed, "I missed you soooo much!" She tried to hug him, but Courtney got in the way, "What, Courtney." Sierra said impatiently, "Can't you see Cody and I are having a heartfelt reunion after hours apart?"

"Sierra," Courtney stated, "All three of us, that is Cody, Noah, and I, were wondering if you'd like to join an alliance we're forming."

"OMG," Sierra shrieked, "Cody wants me to join an alliance with him! Of course, Cody-kins!"

"By the way, Courtney," Cody asked, "Why didn't Noah just send you a mind message about Sierra and how did the interns know you wanted food?"

Courtney giggled, "He did, but he also phrased his question out loud so that you would feel included. And I asked the interns to bring the food with my telepathy."


	4. Chapter 4: Dealing with Regulars

**I don't own Total Drama or any of its characters, but I do own my OCs.**

Chapter Four: Dealing With Regulars

Courtney asked them, "So, are you guys ready to go to where the currently regulars are?"

Sierra cocked her head to the side, "I don't know, I mean I don't really feel like staying here all alone with you guys, but they haven't experienced... this. Having new abilities and all the sensations that come along with it. I mean, they just don't get the sensation of flying on your own power."

"Or just the simple fact of being able to use 25% more brain power than before and being more of a know-it-all then ever." Noah continued.

"Or being able to see, smell, hear, taste, and feel more than ever and having the speed and reactions to dodge Sierra." Cody added.

"They will think we're different, but," Courtney grinned, "I can't wait till Owen sees how much more food I can eat than him." She giggled, "Let's go, but guys," Courtney continued, "When we get around the other contestants, I will be talking more with my mind than with my mouth. It will be easier since I'll have to filter out more thoughts along with premonitions and my other powers. It seems most of my powers deal with mainly my mind. If I get any premonitions that concern you I'll be sure to pass them on, though."

They all stood up and headed to the Mess Hall where Courtney had informed them that most of the campers were at. It was a good thing because Cody's stomach started to growl and both Sierra and Noah admitted to being hungry. Courtney giggled _'I'm hungry, too. And, yes, I know I ate a lot, but my powers made my metabolism grow so there's no helping it.' _Everyone laughed at that and walked into the Mess Hall.

As they entered everyone stopped eating and talking and looked at the four of them. Owen grinned at them and said, "Hey, buddies!"

With that the four of them grinned and Cody, Sierra and Noah headed for the area where Chef was doling out meals. Courtney just sat down at an empty table.

Duncan called out, "Hey, Princess, is your power to need no food or something?" He chuckled, "Cause I'm pretty sure Heather already called that one!"

Courtney merely smiled at his taunts and replied, "I sort of ordered out." As she said it five interns walked in carrying platters filled with food. Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor except for Cody, Sierra, and Noah's. As Courtney began eating, with Owen's jealous eyes boring into her back, the three already mutated teens heard _'Don't eat the desert. It will make you sick for a week.'_ ring through their heads. They all proceeded to skip the desert and headed over to Courtney's table.

"Hey, Courtney," Owen said jealously, "How did you get all that food?"

Courtney looked over at him with a slight grin, _'My mutations make me need much more food then normal, Owen. I can call out for some for you if you really want, though.'_

Owen's jaw dropped, "Were you just in my mind talking?" All the other campers looked at him strangely as they had heard nothing in their minds.

Courtney giggled and this time let everyone hear her, _'I have telepathy. It's much easier and more private than talking out loud. Now, do you want the food, Owen?'_

Owen grinned at her and nodded. Within five minutes three trays of food piled high with meat, junk food, and deserts came in and the interns had to dodge to avoid Owen's leap at the food. Through all the food in his mouth everyone could just make out the words, "Thanks, Courtney." come through his mouth.

All of the campers, excluding those already mutated (and Owen who was too busy chowing down), watched in amazement as Courtney ate more than even Owen could put down, and in less time too.

"Hey," Duncan called over, "How did you get all that good food anyways? Why don't you have to eat Chef's slop, too?" All the campers nodded as they had been wondering that, as well.

Courtney shot Duncan a grin, "I now have a metabolism that has specific needs that can't be fulfilled by Chef's," giggle, "wonderful," snicker, snicker, "meals. I've told my reason, now, Duncan, care to tell us why you get all that stolen merchandise that you hide under your bed, or does Chris not know about it... yet."

Duncan's eyes widened and he just managed to get out, "You little-" before Chris walked in.

**Sorry if the story centers on Courtney. I meant for it to be about Cody, Courtney, Sierra, Noah, and two other campers, but, seeing as Courtney is my favorite character, I tend to focus on her a lot.**


End file.
